Lethal
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Roy's hiding something so Garth decides to steal something to get info. No he isnt that crazy is he? He wouldnt dare steal Roy's..... please R&R!


**Yes I know, I should be working on my exams but I couldn't resist this idea. Besides this is more fun, tough choice right? Studying or writing A/S fluff? The first one does count for a grade…ponders……oh well I always study last minute anyways. This was written as a birthday present for peeps with June 7th b-days, like me!**

**Enough of my ramblings.**

**Disclaimer: People we've been over this! I do not own it! **

**888**

'What could it be? Did I forget his birthday or something? No, his birthday is in November.' Aqualad paced his room as he tried to think of why Speedy could be mad at him.

For the past few days Roy had been avoiding Garth like the plague and it was getting pretty frustrating and not to mention idiotic since they had to fight villains together.

Everytime Garth had barely taken a step into a room; Roy would be gone so fast you could've sworn he had super speed. If he had to be in the same room with Garth, he would avoid eye contact and not say a word to him.

Garth for the life of him could not figure out why the archer was mad at him or why he cared so much about it. Ok so he did know the latter, he had been harboring a small crush on Roy for about a year now and it was tearing him apart knowing the archer didn't feel the same.

'Let's see, I haven't gotten into an argument with him have I?' he thought. 'Nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual fights over food and possessions.' This was crazy! Garth stopped pacing which was good since he was starting to put a dent in the carpet. 'Roy should have no reason to hold a grudge against me!' he thought angrily, "Time to get some answers" the atlantian muttered stomping towards the main room.

He poked his head around the door frame and spotted a red-head slumped on the couch. His eyes were glued on the TV. 'Perfect' Garth thought evilly.

The atlantian tip-toed across the room and kneeled behind the sofa out of sight. 'Ok what to do?' he racked his brain for an idea, stealing something? That idea had worked for Beast boy with Raven but what could he take? It had to be something important to him.

Well that was obvious; his beloved comb! But how to get it?

It was right there on the coffee table in front of Roy. Garth pulled some water to him from his pool and slowly pushed it towards the table. It slithered along the ground and wound up a leg of the table.

It slid across the surface and picked up the comb in its current. The water flowed back to him quickly and soon he had the comb in his grasp.

He stood up with a wicked grin on his face, "Oh Roooy." The archer's head snapped up and he noticed the object Garth held and his eyes widened.

He jumped up angrily; "What are you doing?" Garth smiled, "Trying to get some information" "So you stole my comb?"

"Yes," "And I care why?" Roy folded his arms. Garth grinned and sent a jet of water straight at Roy's scalp. Roy glared at him while wiping water off his face; he felt his hair which was now sticking every which way. He frowned and looked pleadingly at Garth.

"Give it back!" Roy yelled running up to Garth; but luckily Garth had a height advantage. "Tell me why you've been avoiding me and I will!" Garth yelled back his frustration returning. Roy's look of anger was replaced by confusion, "Avoiding you?"

"Yes avoiding me," Garth said like he was talking to a five year old, "Leaving the room when I enter it and not talking to me for days!" "No reason, can I have my comb back now?" Roy said nervously.

"No! That's not a good enough answer there has to be a reason!" Garth shouted, "I told you, there is none!" Roy shouted back. "Then why have you not talked to me all week?" Garth questioned trying to calm down but not succeeding.

"I haven't gotten a chance to?" Roy responded uncertainly. "Maybe because we've never been in the same room for more than five seconds?" Garth spat. "I've had things to do" Roy replied. "Like what?" Garth jerked his hand up as Roy tried to grab the comb again.

"Just things" Roy said, jumping again. "Things so important that you haven't acknowledged my existence?" "I'm sorry ok? I just can't tell you why" Roy said. "Why, I'm your best friend you should be able to tell me." Garth said calmly.

"You are my best friend!" Roy said, "So you should be able to understand when I can't tell you something." "Ok Speed, I understand. I just don't think this should be such a secretive thing." Garth said, and then thought for a minute.

"You're not in any kind of trouble are you?" "Trouble? No" Roy said. "Because if you are, you need to tell me"

"Garth-"

"…we can work this out together"

"Garth"

"..Bee won't be very happy about this"

"Garth"

"Did you do something illegal?"

"Garth!"

"Because that goes against your hero oath!"

"Gart-"

"You supposed to protect thi-" Garth was cut off as Roy pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, "I was avoiding you because I love you; you idiot!" Roy took the comb from the shocked atlantian and put his hair back in its perfection.

The archer turned and headed for the door.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Roy spun around with a wounded look in his eyes. Garth's smirk disappeared, "You shouldn't distance yourself from the ones you love that just makes it worse." "Well my feelings scared me and I know you don't feel the same so I'll just leave" Roy's shoulders drooped as he walked away again. He was almost to the door when two arms slipped around his waist. He felt Garth's breath against his ear and the atlantian whispered, "I don't think I ever said that I didn't feel the same."

Roy turned and put his hands against Garth's chest. "What?" he said smiling, Garth's eyes glittered lustily. "I happen to have liked you for a long time now," "Oh really?" I archer smirked tangling one hand in Garth's hair. "Yea and I was having an out of body experience during that kiss so could you remind me how it felt?" Roy licked his lips; "I'd be happy to but are you sure you can handle it? My lips are lethal." Garth grinned wolfishly, "I'll be the judge off that"

The two men smiled before their lips met and they made their way to the couch.

The door whooshed open as Bee and Mas y Menos came in from training and what they saw made them pale. Aqualad and Speedy were in each others arms as they slept shirtless on the couch; their lips barely a centimeter apart oblivious to the recent arrivals.

The trio turned right around and headed back out, "We never mention this again got it?" Bee squeaked; "Si!" the twins agreed.

Back in the main room the two lovers smiled, "Definitely lethal Roy" the atlantian said, "Aren't you glad I'm not avoiding you anymore?" Roy asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

888

What do you think? Please review! Any ideas for more stories? Love ya guys!


End file.
